elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Armor (Skyrim)
Iron armor is a set of heavy armor that appears in . The most basic form of heavy armor, both in cost and protection. Iron armor is very common and can be found throughout Skyrim from the beginning of the game. The armor is worn by the Dragonborn in the Skyrim official trailer, but instead of the chest piece, he wears the studded armor. Appearance Iron armor is a rough, hand-forged set of heavy armor, in sharp contrast to the sleek, clean appearance of other armor sets. The standard set features a breastplate over a brown vest, plated gauntlets over fur gloves and thick greaves over heavy boots. The waist and legs are protected by more plating and a thick hide waistcloth. The iron helmet features two short horns, which are curled on female characters. The shield is a wooden round shield reinforced with iron. The banded iron armor adds large pauldrons to the breastplate, along with a band of leather over its front. The shield becomes larger, and is now made entirely out of iron. Locations Enchanted and unenchanted variants begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 1. These locations include: *Blacksmiths and general goods merchants. *Found as random loot in chests or as a world item. *Worn by bandits and other characters Fixed locations *An entire set can be found in Riverwood. The shield, gauntlets, boots, and chest piece are located inside Alvor and Sigrid's House. *Parts such as the shield and helmet can be found in Helgen Keep. The shield is in the torture chamber, while the helmet is in the caves just before the encounter with the bear, next to a wagon. *A piece can be found in Karthwasten Miner's Barracks. *An entire set plus shield can be found in Shroud Hearth Barrow, behind a sarcophagus opened by a lever to its left. Variants Banded Iron Banded Iron is a variant that is slightly stronger than standard iron armor and has a different style. There are only two pieces of this armor: Banded Iron Armor and the Banded Iron Shield. Both can be improved using corundum ingots rather than iron ingots. Ancient Nord Armor Ancient Nord Armor is a variant of the iron armor set and has identical base attributes, however it benefits from the Daedric Smithing perk, which vastly increases its armor rating when improved, making it comparable with some of the higher tier armors. It does not include a shield as part of the set. Smithing Iron armor requires no prerequisite Smithing level or perks to forge. Pieces can be crafted at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *3 × leather strips *5 × iron ingot Regular pieces can be improved at a workbench with an iron ingot and banded pieces with a corundum ingot, however neither benefit from any Smithing perks. This means armor cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to Fortify Smithing. Attributes by piece Regular= |-| Banded= See also *Iron Weapons (Skyrim) *Ancient Nord Weapons Appearances * * * * * * * * de:Eisenrüstung (Skyrim) es:Armadura de hierro (conjunto) fr:Armure de fer (Skyrim) pl:Żelazna zbroja (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets